Scarlet Crown
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Minato makes Kushina a little something in Arts and Crafts. (Adult Kushina and little Minato.) AU?


She hummed a distant tone as she moved around the kitchen, and he stood there and watched her. Large curious blue hues shimmering, a backpack strapped on his back and over his shoulders, and little mouth gapped. It was truly a sight, well for _him _of course. She was getting together his lunch for school while he just stood ways away and watched her. He knows he's not at the age to _notice _girls in admiring ways, heck.. he hides for his life from the girls at school. But _her.._

"Here you go, Minato~!" Kushina sang, walking over and kneeling in front of him to hand him his lunch pack. "I made your favorite this time, ya know!" She smiled. Minato blinked out of his trace and slowly took the little bag from her hands. He cradled it to his chest and diverted his eyes to the side before darting to the door, "Wha-! Hey- Minato!" She knew it was no use in running after him; he's the definition of _lightning. _And you can't catch lightning.

Minato paced at the bus stop, head bowed and eyes locked on his feet and blonde bangs shielding his face. His fingers tapped repeatedly against the lunch box in his hands to give himself something to listen too. Halting, he turned his head in the direction of the house he zoomed out of, slowly turning his whole body to face it. He grumbled and puffed his cheeks out, not really wanting to go to school now. As a child, he feels guilty for leaving her home alone all day while he goes to school. Spinning on his heel, he turned his back and stuck his nose in the air.

"Minato!" He heard the voice call. Eyes widening and face going blank, he looked over his shoulder to the woman walking towards him, "You forgot your notebook." She smiled, handing it down to him. Again, he slowly took what she was handing to him and cradled it against him. His orbs traveled up to her hair as he fell into another trance, looking at the clip she used to part her hair and the way the strands framed her face perfectly. "Minato?" Kushina muttered, noticing he wasn't looking her in the eye. She slowly raised a hand and set it on top her head, expecting something to be there. "Are you alright?"

Minato pressed his mouth in a thin line as the bus pulled up to the curb. "I- uh.. B- Bye!" He hid his flushed face and ran onto the bus and all the way to the back rows. Taking a seat, he set his belongings in the space next to him and looked behind and out the window as the bus pulled away. Kushina waved her arm in the air, shouting her 'goodbye' to him. A slight blush coated his cheeks as he shyly waved back, a small smile on his lips.

"Minato!~" Multiple girlish squeals sounded, making his body freeze and nerves shoot up. Gulping, he stiffly turned in the direction the noise was coming from, finding three girls waving to him a few seat rows over. They were older girls in a upper class than him, but he had gym with them. Biting his lip, he gave them a nod and sat up straight in his seat and started going through his book bag to pass time, knowing the girls were watching him. He felt like they're waiting for the right moment to jump up and eat his face off. A shutter crinkled up his arms and neck at the thought.

As the bus ride went on, he eventually got bored with his book bag and set it back aside. His eyes darted back and forth between the girls and the window, hearing them whisper and giggle. They were talking about him and he knows it. "Girls are so weird.." He muttered under his breath. School. He wants to get there already. He wants to get off this bus and away from the giggling cooties.

Upon arriving at the school, he slowly and cautiously slipped his bag on while keeping his eyes locked on the three girls who want to hug him and all that other mushy stuff. Once the bus doors were opened, he leaped over the seat and ran off the bus, not leaving girl enough time to even move an inch. Clutching his notebook to his chest, he raced for his Arts and Crafts class on the other side of the campus. Many of the students and adults in the area blinked, only seeing a small flash of yellow before it was gone.

He slid to a stop before the door and walked in and over to his seat. He sat there quietly as the teacher walked up to him and set some supplies in front of him with a sweet smile on her face. "Here you go, Mianto. Why don't you make a flower crown today?" She questioned, taking the seat in front of him, knowing he was the only one in the class right now.

"A flower crown?" He asked, "Why?" He cocked his head to the side as he leaned over on the table to get a better look at the things she gave him.

The teacher shrugged, "Maybe just a little something to have propped around or something. Or you can give it to someone special." She suggested, knowing the many times he made something for that _special someone. _There was a short paused between them as his wide blue eyes stared at her before he scrambled to get the supplies set out to get started. "My, my." She giggled. After the class started and she had the rest of the students started, she helped Minato with the crown. Though, he didn't need much help, he seemed to have figured out how it goes.

Before the class was dismissed, he finished the flower crown. And throughout the whole day, he protected it. Anyone who looked at it were either glared or grumbled at. He had to take extra caution in gym class where those coodie covered girls loved to follow him around and tease him. The whole bus ride home, he was twisting the handmade craft in his hands. He was egger to get home and give this to her; he only hopes she'll like it.

Before the bus even stopped at the curb, he was already out of his seat and running to get off. He jumped off the second step and stumbled in the direction the house was, flower crown in hand. Running up to the door step, he swung open the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, he began looking around for the scarlet haired woman. He took his backpack off and set it at the foot of the stairs and went towards the back, knowing she might be tending her garden.

And he was right.

Kneeled down in front of a few potted plants was the woman he was looking for and last saw that morning. Gulping, he hid the crown behind his back and walked towards her. "Kushina?" He mumbled in a small voice. The said woman turned away from her plants and to the little boy standing behind her.

"Minato!" She gasped, "Welcome home. How was your day?" She asked, turning around to where she was kneeling in front of him at his level. Minato shrugged and looked to the side before he reached a hand out and softly grabbed a handful of her hair, the other hand still behind his back with the crown. Kushina smiled, remembering every single time he has told her he loves her long red hair, "What is it?" She asked softly. Minato paused and looked to the ground, an embarrassed blush coming to his face. After kicking the little dust on the ground, he reached up and placed the white flowered crown firmly on her head.

"I made that for you today." He said. Kushina gapped at him with wide violet eyes as she slowly raised a hand and set it on top her head, feeling the crown there. Smiling wide, she extended her arms out, gesturing him for a hug. Minato smiled and leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her neck and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Minato. I love it."


End file.
